dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eradicator (New Earth)
: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, he possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** : Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of his super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *** : His strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application of force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. *** : This ability's levels have changed over time, at times allowing him to fly into a sun and emerge unharmed, as evident most recently through Krypton's red sun''Infinite Crisis'' #7 and survive and directly entering directly into the Sun. *** : He is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. *** : He is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *** He is not as fast as the Flash, but he can achieve faster than light speed under his own power in space Countdown #48. *** : He is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. *** : His hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. *** : He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Microscopic, chemical, x-ray, auditory, ultrasonic, magnetic, photonic, etc. *** : He can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. * : What distinguishes the Eradicator from other Kryptonians is his ability to manipulate energy. Eradicator is actually a being of pure energy, therefore he possesses vast energy manipulation abilities, ranging from being able to absorb, convert and release various forms of energy as powerful blasts from his hands or eyes. ** : After an altercation, namely the Eradicator having fought Mr. Majestic, the Eradicator's programming had been enhanced in a way to make him more aware of his surroundings. The full extent of this new hardware alteration is unclear, although it has been shown that he can sense beings and gateways from alternate realities such as the Bleed. ** : As a sentient supercomputer, the Eradicator has limitless cybrenized interactive capability, being able to control and operate the vastly more advanced crystal based nanotech computers of the Fortress of Solitude along with lower level technologies of earth. ** : Being a program from Krypton, the Eradicator possesses extensive knowledge of Krypton, is extremely intelligent, as well as the ability to compute and process information at incredible speed. ** : The Eradicator has vast mental abilities of it's own design, able to influence if not outright manipulate the thoughts of beings like Superman and Matrix. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The Eradicator cannot see through lead with his vision powers. * | Equipment = * Kryptonian Battle-Armor: Ancient battle tech armor from Krypton's old ages, Eradicator Incorporated it into its system parameters able to conjure it as a crystal-tech construct around himself. It vastly increases his strength and other attributed abilities several fold, enough to barrel through the armies of Apokolips and even cause damage to the likes of Mr. Majestic. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Prime Earth has seen two characters use the name Eradicator: one that was formed out of Supergirl's SanctuaryEradicator (Prime Earth) and another that was created by General Zod to seek out and arrest Kryptonian law breakers.Eradicator II (Prime Earth). The second Prime Earth Eradicator appeared looking very similar to this one as seen in Reign of the Supermen but he had a totally different origin. | Trivia = * Because of Eradicator's enhanced sight, he was forced to wear goggles to block out visible light. He no longer needs his goggles to see. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kryptonian Technology Category:1989 Character Debuts